


You Know I'll Be There

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Back to You [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: ‘When did we adopt Lehky?’ Brent texts Andrew as soon as he sees the photo.





	You Know I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> Yes, I'm still hanging around writing about these silly boys being silly.  
> This was largely inspired by [this instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BnU1UDLBHlg/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) as well as the fact that I saw the Blackhawks TV piece on Seabs' summer training and needed to write something fluffy. (Hi, I did not expect to cry about that video but I did. How rude that they didn't warn us. )
> 
> I tried finding all weird mistakes, but I've only got my phone and my tablet to work with so it's possible there still are some in there...
> 
> Title is from "Only The Strong Survive" by Bryan Adams.

‘ _ When did we adopt Lehky?’  _ Brent texts Andrew as soon as he sees the photo.

It's late enough that he doesn't expect him to reply immediately, but Andrew was never good at keeping his mouth shut, even via text.

‘ _ when Andy decided she likes him.’ _

Brent snorts, he should have expected that maybe.

_ ‘Andy is a baby. Are we sure we're adopting based on what a baby likes?’ _

_ ‘The dogs like him too.’ _

It's followed by a picture of Lehky on the couch, a dog on each side, and Millie on top of him.

‘ _ Are we adopting Chucky and Gally too then?’ _

Brent sends a photo of the Gallys along with his text, piled into a pillow fort with the kids (minus Andy) and the dogs. Dylan and Gally somehow manage to have the same look of rapt attention on their faces, while Chucky and Kenzie both look like they're about to doze off any minute.

‘ _ if you had seen Gally since Chucky left for Arizona, you’d have filed the papers already.’ _

_ ‘That bad, eh?’ _

_ ‘Yeah :(‘ _

And Brent wasn't sure when he had become so involved with the well-being of the Montreal Canadiens (or well, their ex-players, too), but it had probably been the same moment they had found out that Andrew was going to Montreal. He would have to invite Chucky over when the Yotes were in town, he thought. The kids would be great to cheer him up.

And it's like Andrew reads his mind, because he follows his last text up with another one.‘ _ I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing the kids again’ _

Brent has to smile. They really know each other too well.

‘ _ I’m already planning on inviting him over when they're in town.’ _

‘ _ Good thinking.’ _

‘ _ How are Andy and Chauny doing btw?’ _

‘ _ They're doing great. The guys are all loving Andy. I'm fairly sure she's adopted as a Habs baby already.’ _

‘ _ That's good. Can't wait for the tabloids to find out.’ _

_ ‘Let them.’ _

Brent can pretty much hear the derisive snort through the text. And really it's not like there's anything scandalous to find out. Andrew is Andy's godfather that's all there is to it, officially. She and Chaunette had mostly moved in with them because Andrew and Brent had insisted on helping them out. It wasn't like they couldn't afford to have them around, and the kids had been ecstatic to see their family grow again. Chaunette had gotten the basement of the house all for herself and Andy, with the big kitchen shared between them and Andrew.

And Brent had been a little concerned when he and the kids had left for Chicago, but it seemed Andrew and Chaunette had this. They had been a team a long time before Brent had even gotten to know Andrew, and it showed.

Brent himself had been jealous for all of ten seconds before he realised that their team included him now.

And whether they all realised it yet or not, they were a family. Maybe it wasn't exactly standard, but really it was perfect the way it was.


End file.
